warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenebarite Cabal
The Tenebarite Cabal is a relatively new Cabal of Inquisitors formed within the Sephadollion Sector, whose purpose is to destroy the apostate organization known as the Vitores Tenebras. The Inquisitors of this Cabal were gathered from a variety of Ordos, both Major and Minor, and is currently led by Inquisitor Lady Jacki Vulsen of the Ordo Originatus. History Founding The Tenebarite Cabal was founded sometime in the mid-41st Millennium by order of the Sephadollion Inquisitorial Conclave - more specifically under the orders of Inquisitor Lord Hadrak Enote - after he and his fellow inquisitors came to the realization that the Sephadollion Sector now hosted a great threat to the Imperium: The Vitores Tenebras. Enote then tasked his former pupil, Lady Inquisitor Jacki Vulsen, to assemble a Cabal of capable Inquisitors across the Milky Way Galaxy. With that, Vulsen would spend the next eight weeks researching the Tenebras. Who commanded the shadowy organization, what had they accomplished in recent years, and so forth. Though she ultimately came up with more questions than answer, Jacki found enough information to set out on her mission to find suitable Cabal members. The first member she went on to recruit was Inquisitor Alexei de'Ossmann, for his reputation and skills regarding xenobiology would be invaluable in defeating Tenebras One of the Corpus Branch, Cutler Kar. The second member Jacki Vulsen would go on to recruit was Rayas Mearas of the Ordo Malleus, a former acolyte of Edrith Cambion - leader of the Spiritus Branch. Lady Vulsen would then go on to recruit Bradan Peregrem of the Ordo Hereticus for his often brutal - yet all too effective - methods at hunting down and executing heretics across the galaxy. The fourth member to be recruited into the Tenebarite Cabal was that of Inquisitor Avarious Van Hohen. Though the reason for why he was recruited is hidden by all other members of the Cabal, Jacki's esteemed position as a Lady Inquisitor of the Ordo Originatus has given her access to many sources of information, alongside the fact that she has an assassin of the Vanus Temple within the retinue. In the end, Vulsen discovered through weeks of research that Inquisitor Avarious was once a Cultist dedicated to the Ruinous Powers, and came to the conclusion that he would know how a heretic thinks, which could in turn be a great benefit to the Cabal. The fifth and final member of the Cabal to be recruited was Cherrice Bauyon, an Inquisitor of the Homo Superior Radical Branch. Her research into modifying the human body would be a great asset in terms of studying the modifications the Vitores Tenebras made to some of their soldiers, and could even lead to way of countering them. Establishment Members Jacki Vulsen Lady Inquisitor Jacki Vulsen of the Ordo Originatus is the current leader and founder of the Tenebarite Cabal. A stern puritan of the Anomolian Beholder branch, Vulsen knows all too well what it means to fall into radicalism, and later heresy, as both her mentor - Inyle Tumedus - and his instructor - Ditus Oblitus - fell into radicalism before being declared heretics themselves. She is current focused on tracking down Edrith Cambion, leader of the Vitores Tenebras's Spiritus Branch alongside her fellow inquisitor Rayas Mearas. Alexei de'Ossmann Lord Inquisitor Alexei de'Ossmann of the Ordo Xenos is a close-quarters combat adept and one of the most proficient members of the Tenebarite Cabal in terms of xenobiology and foreign technologies. A known and self-proclaimed radical as well as distinguishably flamboyant and expressive, Alexei's methods are often brutal yet overwhelmingly effective and he is the primary source of consultation for those that are required to face the threat of Xenos within their assignment as part of the Cabal. Alexei is personally charged with the tracking and execution of Cutler Kar, the Tenebrous One that leads the Vitores Tenebras' Corpus Branch, and handling the Culex Assassin known only as Blight. Bradan Peregrem Bradan Peregrem is an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus, adept within the use of single-handed longswords. He has slight telepathic powers. He grew up in the PDF of his home-planet, and was taken in by an Inquisitor at age 16. He himself ascended to the rank of Inquisitor at age 27. His methods as an inquisitor have been questioned often, though his efficiency has made most of the Inquisition turn a blind eye. Avarious Van Hohen Inquisitor Avarious Van Hohen is a Inquisitor of the Ordo Excorium. He is a part of the Tenebarite Inquisitorial Cabal. Brought over to Cabal to watch and proceed over any acts of Exterminatus that the Cabal might perform. Sharply dressed, Van Hohen is a bureaucrat above all else. Following his own protocols by the letter, Van Hohen refuses to diverge from his rules and guidelines. As the Cabal's most regulated member, Van Hohen is the documentor and keeper of records. Cherrice Bauyon Cherrice is an Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor of Radical leanings. Cherrice belongs to the Homo Superior faction, and as such is always on the look out for ways in which to accelerate human evolution. It may be that this is one of the reasons for why she joined the Tenebarite Cabal, as it has become known that the Vitores Tenebras have been experimenting with modifying the human body. Cherrice is an outwardly friendly and charming person. However she is also ambitious, opportunistic and utterly ruthless when pursuing her goals. Rayas Mearas Inquisitor Rayas Mearas of the Ordo Malleus is a man of action who gets results, no matter the cost. He has requisitioned some of the finest forces the Imperium of Man has to offer and he is ready to lead them into battle. He works closely with Jacki Vulsen, considering her the only member of the Cabal worth his time, in tracking down heretics. He has his sights set on Edrith Cambion, leader of the Vitores Tenebras' Spiritus Branch. Alexander Buhoveckey Lord Alexander Buhoveckey, Governor of Halcyon, is an anomaly within the Tenebarite Cabal. While he is evidently aware of the machinations of the Inquisiton and has committed his planet's forces to the combating the threat of the Vitores Tenebras, he is the only member who is not an Inquisitor. Buhoveckey provides significant funding for the Tenebarite Cabal, affording them luxuries they could otherwise not obtain without forceful requisition. It is rumoured that in his younger years, before he married into the Buhoveckey Dynasty, he was the last Interrogator to have been trained by Lord Inquisitor Amar Lomm, but such claims have yet to be substantiated. Operations Relationships Feel free to add your own! Allies Ahtar Delcon The zealot inquisitor has proven to be an invaluable source of information with his extensive research on some of the leading figures of the Vitores Tenebras, and agrees with many of their aims and ideals. However Delcon has often questioned Vulsen on her decisions on who were picked to be members of the Cabal, with Vulsen using her higher rank to keep Delcon in line lest he takes matters into his own hands. Indeed, if the inquisitor was not appointed overseer of the Imperial Sentinels it is far more likely he would have bullied his way into the cabals ranks to not only enforce his oppressive idealogical, but to settle personal vendettas. Greyon Autaris The enigmatic "Ghost Inquisitor" has been a benefactor of the Tenebarite Cabal from the very beginning, mostly due to the fact that Greyon would be quite content to see a certain enemy of the Cabal put to death as soon as possible. So far he has aided the Inquisitors by authorizing their use of the Culexus Assassin Blight (although how he managed to authorize the unstable Pariah in the first place is still a topic of debate amongst the Cabal), as well as providing what intel he can on the Sephadollion Sector and the activities within it. Greyon has been in contact with the Cabal mainly through it's leader, Lady Inquisitor Jacki Vulsen. Enemies Quotes About Feel free to add your own! Category:Inquisition Category:Imperium Category:Inquisitorial Groups